


Intel

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen, Heading towards Eagle/Umi, Mundane!AU, background Hikaru/Lantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Umi refuses to be a wallflower. Even if she doesn’t know anyone at this party.





	Intel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VKiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKiera/gifts).



> Originally for Vkiera for the twelve days of Rayearth crack and posted on tumblr. 
> 
> I was aiming for Eagle/Umi. Didn't actually get all the way there, but it's headed in the right direction!

Umi sighed, taking another large sip of her drink and looking about the room. She’d protested being dragged to this party, but not loudly enough - Hikaru had still managed to drag her along, though she knew hardly anyone here apart from Hikaru and the guy she’d started dating, Lantis, who was apparently hosting this thing. (It was for some society he belonged to, and the actual organiser was down with flu, and Lantis hadn’t ducked fast enough.) 

Sure, it was for charity and all, but she wasn’t in the mood to play nice with a bunch of strangers, and since Hikaru had vanished ten minutes ago for Lantis to introduce her to people - by which Umi was pretty certain she meant she was heading off to do the talking for Lantis, who was _not_ what you’d call a vivacious and entertaining person - Umi had found herself a drink and drifted to the side of the room, effectively abandoned. 

It wasn’t that she couldn’t do this - go mingle, smile and play nice and make people feel welcome so they’d more money behind them when they left. But it was halfway between christmas and new year, and so far she’d done three charity events with her parents, two for university, and the new years events were just starting up. She was tired of this! 

If Fuu had been here - but Fuu was out with her family, and Hikaru was far too persuasive when she wanted to be. It was a good thing she only used her powers for good. 

No, Umi would just have to find someone to talk to, and get on with it. Otherwise she was going to be hanging out in the corner of the room like a wallflower, and she _refused_ to be that. She had a sexy, glitzy dress on, her hair was gorgeous, her make-up was perfect, and her heels were five inches tall: she had her armour, now she just needed to conquer the room. 

Looking about for a likely target, she spotted a guy on his own, doing his own low-key lurking by the wall and looking like he was working himself up to do the same as Umi. He was dressed up, in a suit which probably cost as much as Umi’s dress, and he wasn’t bad on the eyes - he was also faintly familiar, though it took Umi a moment to place him, and then the hesitance made sense. So far as she could tell, he was Lantis’s ex - which must mean this was even more awkward for him than it was for Umi. 

She finished her drink, and made her way over. He spotted her before she got within ten foot of him, even with all the noise and the bustle - yeah, he was on alert, alright. But he smiled politely at her. 

“Hi,” she said, when she was close enough not to be overheard. “I’ve met you vaguely once before. You’re Eagle Vision, right?” 

“…Yes?” He said, and for all he was still smiling, he was wary as anything. 

She grinned. “Ryuuzaki Umi. Hikaru dragged me here, but that’s beside the point. You’re kinda hot, and I’m bored. Come dance with me?” 

That took him by surprise, at least. A slow real smile started somewhere under the fake one. “Oh? Why should I do that?” 

“Because I’m hot, of course.” She struck a pose, and almost got a laugh from him. “And I don’t know any of these people, so I’m in desperate need of gossip about them all. You look like the kind of person who knows things, Mr Vision. Won’t you share the intel?” 

“And what use are you planning on making of this, ah, ‘intel’?” 

“Talking people into emptying their pockets so when Hikaru tries to talk me into coming to the next party where I don’t know anyone, I’ll be able to say I’ve done my part for at least a whole year!” 

At that, Eagle really did laugh. “Well, as it’s for a worthy cause… may I have this dance?” He offered his arm like an old-fashioned gentleman, and Umi took it, grinning. 

The party was definitely looking up.


End file.
